Loving Days
by The Queen of Death
Summary: About the lives of Lily Evans, Juliet Hayes, Rachel Sheer, Maddison Gould, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew


bTitle: Loving Days /b 

bSummary: About the lives of Lily Evans, Juliet Hayes, Rachel Sheer, Maddison Gould, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew/b

bDisclaimer: I Own Juliet, Rachel and Madison. The rest as you all know belong to J.K.Rowling.

bChapter 1: A train ride and a handsome man/b

Lillian Evans entered many people lives and she left a lot, though not fully. She was the type of person who could make a big impression on her house cleaner, local shop assistant or the towns mayor.

You could be in the same room as her and feel as though you are surrounded by royalty. She always had that type of effect on people. 

One person who she had the greatest effect on not only seen her beauty but he seen past the pretty face, he seen inside of her. He seen what no-one else saw. 

Yes. She was extremely beautiful. She had cascading blood red hair that came just past her shoulder blades, and dark green eyes. She was always quite short and had a petite body.

She was always in a happy mood around people. She always acted mature for her age. Though that wasn't what she was really like and not many people could get the real her to come out and act the way she wished to act.

James Potter was the complete opposite of her. He acted younger then his age and e let people know how he always acted. He never put a show on for anyone. Except maybe Lily. Who couldn't stand. Although she though he was alright looking with his scruffy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the first of September. Leaves fell gracefully off tree's , landing in streets. It looked beautiful to someone, say, sitting in a house watching the street below. For Lily Evans it was Hell.

"Cant you drive a bit more carefully?" She growled at her sister, Petunia, who had her face right up near the windscreen in order to see through the clouded window.

Petunia looked her younger sister over with pure disgust "listen you small runt! You are lucky I'm driving you to that god-forsaken place anyways'" she sneered.

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister "Petty not everything revolves around you, you know!" mumbled . Not really intending for her sister to hear her. She didn't.

Just as Lily though Petunia had shut her mouth she began talking again "you know Vernon asked me to marry him! Don't you?" She looked at Lily with narrowed eyes as she said the last part. Lily grinned.

"Of course I did Petty" she began "I'm so excited, I cant wait to be a bridesmaid for you. And Maid of Honour" she drawled sarcastically.

"If I had it my way you wouldn't even be invited to the damn wedding! So shut your fat gob" She screeched.

Lily looked taken aback by her sister's outburst, she recovered quickly "go eat out of a trough" she snarled. Suddenly the car came to an abrupt halt.

A wave of guilt rushed over Lily as her sister looked at her with red eyes "THAT IS IT!" She began screaming "Listen you little.idiot! You are just jealous that I have someone who loves me and that you don't. Vernon may not be a body builder but he loves me for me"

"I ask you Lily, what do you have? Huh? Is there a special someone that loves you with all of his heart?" she asked. Her eyes burning into Lily's.

Lily felt tears brimming her own eyes "no" she squeaked. Petunia smiled "that is exactly what I thought".

Silence was all there was the rest of the trip to Kings Cross Station. And that is the way Lily liked it. Quiet. Once they arrived, Petunia didn't feel the need to say good bye and drove off without looking back.

Lily walked towards the platforms nine and ten and ran through the barriers without taking a second glance, because she had become so accustomed to it.

Lily sucked in the air and sighed. Normally the atmosphere of the Wizarding world made her smile with glee. But this year was very different. Something made her upset. Maybe it was the fact she would never return to Hogwarts after this. Maybe it was because in all of Lily's days at Hogwarts she never felt anything for someone. She never fell in and out of love like her friends had.

All of a sudden a sharp pain flew up Lily's side as something, metal obviously, hit her smack in the side of the ribs. Lily was thrown to the ground as the person controlling the trolley, Lily realised, jump over it to help her up.

Lily felt their strong arms pull her up and turn her around. Lily fell backwards a bit as she looked into James Potter's hazel eyes.

"You look very handsome" she mumbled not paying attention to what she was saying. She grabbed her mouth "why did I say that?" She was asking herself more then James.

James laughed "you look just as lovely as last year" he commented. Lily frowned at him then her eyes travelled to his hand. Which was resting on her arm "YUCK!" She screeched swatting it away from herself. James laughed out loud and turned around "bye Lily" he called out before disappearing in the crowds of people.

ISomeone that loves you with all his heart/I Lily groaned and hit herself on the head "Damn you Petty" she muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness" a sweet voice said from behind Lily, she spun around to look at a average sized girl with mid-back length blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a cheeky smile over her face.

"Juliet!" Lily screeched throwing herself into her friends arm's. Juliet tumbled over because of Lily's weight. As the two girls laid sprawled out on the ground 2 other girls had joined them.

One , Rachel Sheer, was extremely tall with shoulder length black hair and black eyes and was built for a girl and the other was shorter then Lily and had light brown chin length hair and hazel eyes.

"RACH! MADDY!" Juliet squealed jumping to her feet and clinging onto the two girls.

"Jeez Lily get off me" Maddison breathed as Lily let go of her tight grip "sorry" she muttered. Juliet was about to question Lily on her dull mood but Maddison stopped her "Lily!" she yelled "you are head girl?" she grabbed Lily by her collar and pulled it up to her own face.

The other two girls looked in to inspect it "yeah, I cant wait to meet the head boy" she started "I hope it is Will or Remus. Will is a true leader and Remus is extremely smart"

"Severus is a good planner but I wouldn't be able to stand him and Amos is too controlling" she finished.

"Lets go find a nice comfy compartment" Rachel said walking off while her brother picked up her trunk and put it on the train. Lily, Maddy and Juliet followed her shaking their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay mates, I better go and meet the new head girl" James sighed as he pulled himself off the chair "wish me luck if it's Lily" he grumbled pulling the door open like he was facing death.

James began to think as he walked along the corridor Istupid stupid brother of mine! You will never get that girl if you act like such a little twerp, get over the hag/I James laughed "you are right Boyd" he whispered before opening the heads compartment door.

A frowning Lily looked up at him "what do you want James?" she asked. James flashed his badge and rolled his eyes while falling down on the seat next to a prefect "oh" Lily whispered.

"Well now that we are all here I have some announcements to make as prefects you will obey all rules which include-" Lily was cut off by a slytherin "listen we already know this crap, we read it in that letter" he stated.

"Alright then." Lily was at a loss for words "our first meeting will be next week on Friday in the transfiguration rooms. Ill talk to Dumbledore about it" James started "now you all have to patrol the corridors for some part of the trip. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor the first part and Ravenclaw and Slytherin the second part" he paused for a breath "if you have any questions ask now if not get out" he pointed at the door.

Everyone except Lily left "you held yourself well" she complimented. James smiled "yeah" he muttered. Lily frowned at him.

"Well I should be going." she walked slowly towards the door "Wait" James called out to her I here it comes/I Lily turned around and nodded "I'm happy we are working together" Lily shook her head "yeah it is" she whispered with uncertainty in her voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hello, what did you think. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. It helps me write more knowing people want me to. Also if you know any good original 'young adult' stories please leave them in the review.

I also need a beta-reader so if you have any experience tell me who you beta for and ill check you out.

© Kim© 


End file.
